gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Island
after clearing Saint's Tower |normal=Momotaro & Orochi gumball |raidgumball=Kusanagi Warrior |raidspecial=Gumball Pots +1 |specific=y }} "There is a huge island on the southern end of the mainland. People live here without much competition. Nowadays, a group of evil spirits break the tranquility of the island..." Spend to unlock Cloud Island maze. Obtain upon purchase (Clear Saint's Tower to unlock). Complete the Story Mode to get Momotaro Gumball Hidden Gumball To get Orochi: *Buy every single Sake from Rooftop Shop you encounter, you will need 8 Sakes in total. *Offer a Sake to the Vasuki statue on every floor ending with a 9 when it appears. You need to do it 8 times. *You can skip giving Sake to the statue without messing up getting Orochi. *Any form of alcohol will qualify for the unlock. See Special Occurrences for details. *Vasuki statue will appear until you offer alcohol to it 8 times per run (Portal of Earth can be used to revisit the statues on previous floors). *Repeat the same process to get 20 Orochi fragments in maze runs. Story Quests The birth from Peach Floors 30 (Difficulty 34) - 2 Vigors Rewards : * In maze: one Artisan, formula for Peach Juice, some Momotaro fragments (up to 10) * Post completion Maze Reward: 1 Let's go! Momotaro! Floors 35 (Difficulty 35) - 2 Vigors Rewards : * In maze: one Artisan, formula for Weiss Potion, some Momotaro fragments (up to 10) * Post completion Maze Reward: 1 Devil's Orgy Floors 35 (Difficulty 36) - 2 Vigors * In maze: one Artisan, formula for Chimpanzee Potion, some Momotaro fragments (up to 10) * Post completion Maze Reward: 1 Decisive battle! Evil Spirit King! Floors 40 (Difficulty 37) - 2 Vigors - Boss fight on last floor * In maze: formula for Pheasant Potion, some Momotaro fragments, Momotaro * Post completion Maze Reward: 1 , 3 Vigor Endless Mode - 3 Vigors Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Cloud Island/Specific. Boss (Evil Spirit King) Skills: *'Evil Intention Hammer': Launch an attack every 3 rounds, dealing triple Damages to the enemy and killing the enemy whose HP is lower than 20% *'Wildfire Shield': Lose HP by 30% each round, and cast Wildfire Shield (Lose HP by only 1 when damaged, invalid to Blood Malaria and Poison Malaria). In practice: Casts Wildfire Shield for each 30% of max HP lost. The shield requires 10 hits to dissipate. *'Evil Spirit Enchantment': Physical Resistance X%, Spell Resistance +Y% *'Soul Nourishing' (From Cyan Evil Spirit): Recover HP by 3% each round *'Support' (From Purple Evil Spirit): Decrease the damage suffered by 50% Boss Minion The boss is accompanied by 4 Evil Spirits, which spawns from 2 Haunted Cottages every 5 to 6 turns if there are empty tiles. These Evil Spirits do not have the same HP and Attack. The Cyan and the Purple Evil Spirit provides some buffs to the boss. Skills: *'Evil Spirit Possession' (Red): Launch every round and bring the Corrosion effect to the enemy (Lose HP each round, the effects can be superimposed, lasting 5 rounds) *'Support' (Purple): When present, Evil Spirit King decreases the Damage suffered by 50% *'Soul Nourishing' (Cyan): When present, Evil Spirit King recovers HP by 3% each round *'Curse Murder' (Magenta): Launch an attack every 3 rounds, dealing double Damages to the enemy Partners Special Summons found in the maze *Each Partner have 4 Ability slots (Random, Selected Ability is Fixed for the whole run) *Abilities can be General or Exclusive (Max level: 10 per Ability) *Partners have Target Combo (Requirement: At least 2 Partners recruited) *These partners count as persistent summons and you therefore cannot use other persistent summons except for Image of Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils that somehow doesn't count. *The partners do not benefit from talents and effects that targets allies like for instance Paladin's Halo. Abilities Abilities can be upgraded to enhance effect. Levels 2-4 uses 3 Salt Rice Ball per level Levels 5-7 uses 4 Salt Rice Ball per level Levels 8-10 uses 5 Salt Rice Ball per level Target Combo The three Partners are good at cooperative fighting. When they work together to cast skills, various special effects will be generated! (The effects of Target Combo depends on the Partners' position) It isn't really necessary to know the Combo positions, as soon as you have reached floor 3 and recruited the 3 partners, each partner has 4 combos available. To freely change a partner's current combo, the easiest is as follow: * Select the partner * Click "Target Combo" button at the bottom left * Click "Change quickly" to cycle between the 4 possible combos When a partner has an effects that refers to "Combo Position I" actually simply refers to his own active combo whereas any effect that refers to "Combo Position II or III" refers to the combos of the other partners. Maze Occurrences Vasuki Statue "This is Orochi's statue. This huge body with eight heads and eight tails gives you a strong sense of oppression." *Appears on every floor ending in "9" *Offer alcohol 8 times in per maze run to recruit Orochi or get 20 fragments. After the 8th alcohol offering, the statue will no longer spawn for the remainder of the run. *Offer other food items for EP, scrolls, or equipment. Grandma Grandma shows up on floor 1. Selecting "Ok" gives: * 5 Salt Rice Ball and 3 Winkie Rice Ball Selecting "Not Good": * You are asked to reconsider Sessho-seki "This torii is the demarcation point between the domain of god and the world. The breath it emits is the power suppressing ghosts!" *Main Gumiho and select "On your own" option to receive the trial item for her **Will start fight with Tamamo-no-mae (Gumiho clone). You must defeat her 9 times in order to receive Fox Fur, Gumiho's trial item. *Can be found F61+ *Selecting "On your own" without Gumiho as main or using a partner has different results: **On your own: Nothing **Weiss: Obtain Sessho-seki **Pheasant: Pheasant gains a stat boost and one random skill level. **Chimpanzee: Summon Tamamo-no-mae. Drops Foxtail instead of Fox Fur. O-Kiku "The ghost floats quietly in original place, and seems to have no offensiveness. As you approach to it, a whisper comes to your ear: "Have you seen my lost plate?"" *Can be found in F61 *Use Peony Lantern to interact then give the Qingshan Treasure Plate (Found in Haunted Cottages using God of Thieves Venture title). *Gives 3 gems once, and a random stat buff on future interactions. Torii "This torii is the demarcation point between the domain of god and the world. The breath it emits is the power suppressing ghosts!" Screen gets a slow-blinking shade. Color benefits: *'Gale (Green)': HPs of all visible enemies decreased by 30% and unable to revive *'Damp (Blue)': Dodges of all visible enemies decreased by 50% and unable to conduct self-explosion *'Scorching Sun (Light Orange)': Attacks of all visible enemies decreased by 30% and 30% chance unable to counterattack *'Mist (Violet)': All enemies cannot guard the slate Shinto Shrine "A huge shimenawa hangs on the gate of this Shinto shrine. You can visit this place and pray for the blessing of the god!" Gives 1 Random Buff (only valid on that floor): *'Status Inari': Obtain 5 EP for every slate turned over *'Status Spring God': Every 5 rounds automatically cast Chain Lightning *'Status Amaterasu': All companions' Attacks increase by 30% Gives items randomly: *Amulet 100% chance to be immune to deadly Damage (The item is damaged after it takes effect immediately in the bag) No Equipping *Joss Stick Use: Have a look at your fortune (awards gems (max:3), buffs stats, gives EP, or next damage to the player for that floor) Dojo "There is a wide range of training facilities in this spacious dojo, where you can have a good workout!" *If Partner option is chosen, Partner will gain 1 level and possibly a random skill level. *If "Go Yourself" is chosen, Random stats boost Stele "The stone tablet is engraved with all knowledge of a master" *Partners option enhances one of the selected Partner's stat, may also increase one skill level. *On your own - nothing except for some specific gumballs: ** Momotaro, Orochi, Nobunaga, Masamune, Musashi, Kusanagi Warrior: Attack +3 Cherry Tree "This huge cherry tree has been existing here for 300 years. Travelers often come here to appreciate it." Randomly gives: *Weiss **Time Capsule (Go back 10 floors) **Ronin's Corpse (Warrior Clothing and Clog or random equipment)Ronin's Corpse cannot be obtained unless Weiss's level is at least 15. If level is high enough, chance is around 40 to 50% **Beast's Bone **EP **Nothing *Pheasant **Momotaro's Head Band Momotaro's Head Band cannot be obtained unless Pheasant's level is at least 15. If level is high enough, chance is around 20 to 35% **Summon two spiders **Wild Honey **Hive *Chimpanzee **Cherry Tree Branch Use: Cast Powerful Blessing *Self **2x Winkie Rice Ball + 2x Salt Rice Ball **Cherry Blossom Petals (if Chef is in team) Cast Armageddon to change the tree into a Burnt Tree. Burnt Tree If Armageddon is used when there is a Cherry Tree, the Cherry Tree will turn into a Burnt tree. * Gives Burnt Branch (Use: Ignition state (Deal Damage by 2-8 times when casting Fire Ball, lasting 10 rounds)) Hot Spring "This is a huge hot spring. If you don't mind bathing with the monkeys, you may take a short break here." *Rest - Restores HP *With Magatama equipped, an event may trigger. Select "Ordinary Magatama" (option may read "General Magatama" to replace Magatama with Yasakani no Magatama: (Power +5, increases the effect of all spells by 10%, 10% extra damage to undeads). *May rarely increase max HP by 20 for the run. Sacred Tree "In this stone shrine, a piece of driftwood is enshrined. It is said that it can attract and appease vagrant souls." *Weiss - Beast's Bone *Chimpanzee - Lighting damage; Get 3x Salt Rice Balls *Pheasant - Receive 5 random souls including from Rare Enemies *Gumball - Nothing except for some specific Gumballs: ** Geisha, Yaksha, Gandharva, Mahiraga, Asura, Garuda, Magmatron: Power +3 Haunted Cottage "Souls often hover around this haunted hut. Sometimes, there is a cold and restless atmosphere." Enter the Haunted Cottage and kill enemies guarding a Folded Screen. Items that can be obtained includes various foods and Brocade. Ksitigahba Buddhisattva "This is the statue of Ksitigahba Buddhisattva. It wears a bamboo hat and is covered with thick snow." *Clean snow - Usually gives 300 EP. If you have gumballs from the following list in the current party (main or soul-link), it gives 10 fragments (one-time only) for all gumballs that qualify in the party: **Aoluwei's Blade: Momotaro **Canas Enlightenment: Future Cat **Ranger's Song: Kusanagi Warrior, Masamune, Musashi, Nobunaga **Abyss Roar: Geisha, Kairo Concubine, Kairo Monarch, Orochi Kabashima Taro *To heal Kabashima before he dies, you must defeat all enemies on the floor and interact with him before his timer runs out (10 turns) and give him the Elixir item found on Bamboo Princess' Corpse. *He will give you "the location of the Dragon Palace". *A few floors later, you will find the Dragon Palace, enter and receive 4 gems (one-time only), some gold, and other materials. (No special interaction with God of Thieves). Future visits to the Dragon Palace will only award spell scrolls and treasures (seems to be T3-5 Spells and treasures with no out-of-maze loot). *Failing to heal him gives Empty Box. Nightwalk Troops "This is a grand gathering belonging to the monsters. You can follow them and may find many valuable things." *Can (rare) steal Demon King Shoulder Pad from the Boss. Equip before "Joining the Parade" to receive one Gold Pot (one-time only) and multiple pieces of maze food. *If the Shoulder Pad is not equipped, this will summon 3 enemies. Rooftop (Shop) Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: *Heart of Ancient Tree (boss loot) *Blue Crystal Gel, Fairy Spring, Fantasy Fruit and Star Mint (floor loot) *Tower Flower, Crystal Egg, Evil Pumpkin *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Melee Relics and Adventure Relics * Lots of one-time special rewards (see above) * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Quests / DP Tips *Boss tips: **When on boss floor, you can stop the minions (Evil Spirit) from being summoned again by letting your summons (like zerglings and chess pieces) or totems take up the slots beside the boss. Making it easier to survive and kill the boss. **A solution to Boss killing is to use Blood Malaria from Weiss. Blood Malaria effects stack when enemies die, so if you cast on all 4 minions, 4 new stacks will be applied to the boss when the minions die (this also reset the effect duration on the Boss to 5 rounds). Thereafter, additional Blood Malaria can be used to maintain the DoT and disrupting ray can be used to effectively double the boss damage while using Stoneskin and Ice Shield for survival. This can sometimes be further improved if you can make it so that some monkeys are summoned again before some other monkey(s) die from the DoT as this would ensure a further refresh of the Blood Malaria on the Boss. **Be aware however that Blood Malaria effect uses the DoT debuff slot. Burns from Fire Ball, Wounds from Evil Dragon Bloodline and other Damage over Time effects will replace Blood Malaria. *Save Peony Lantern until you get to F61 and encounter O-Kiku. Also, you'll need Qingshan Treasure Plate to give her which can be found via GGoT. * Most persistent summons (Athena's, Sorcerer's cat) are forbidden once you have the 3 allies. Dharmapala's Image of Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils is allowed. There might be differences between different versions of the game. Even if allowed, you might want to avoid using persistent summons that deal damage because you want the 3 allies to be credited with kills so that their level can increase. * Other summons like the black panther is also forbidden. * Merchant, Gang Cadre, and other will help getting the food needed from the shops for the leveling up of the partners skills. * To maximise the Dragon Ball gained from Magical Mallet, you can activate it at the start of a floor. If the Dball is too little, S/L and reuse the Magical Mallet on the next floor (Dball gained via Magical Mallet is randomised on each floor). * For enemy at the bottom row with covered HP values, you can go to the activation screen of a spell (e.g. t1 lightning bolt) to temporary hide the allies ability bubble. Notes External links Category:Mazes